five_nights_at_sheasfandomcom-20200215-history
Caleb
Five Nights at Shea's Caleb Gender: Male Age: 12 Species: Human Starting location: Caleb's house Active on: Night 1, Night 2, Night 3, Night 4, Night 5, Night 6 Appearance Caleb has slightly long black hair, and always where's a red shirt, black shorts and blue shoes. Behavior Caleb is Shea's guide and the person on the phone. Night 1 "Hello? Hello, hello? Are you there? Oh ok. Well, welcome to the New England Shopping Mall, your new summer job. Now... I understand if you're scared that you're going to be in a war against your friends, but I'm here to tell you that you have some simple ways to protect yourself. So... before I do anything else, there is the introductory greeting from the mall company, that they wanted me to read to you. They said it's just for new employees to get used to the environment. *ahem* "Welcome to the New England Shopping Mall, a magical place for kids, teens, and adults. Our company is not responsible for damage done to property of person. Upon discovery of damage or death that has occurred, a missing person will be filed, and if person is not found within 30 days, they will be presumed dead." Blah blah blah. Now that might sound bad, I get it. But just don't worry about it. Although... I don't understand why your friends would be angry at you for not being gassed when they were, but do I blame them? Not at all. I'm sure I'd feel the same way if Kyle didn't die when I did. Now... if they see you, they probably might try to attack you. But luckily, we've given you access to the security cameras. If you look on the wall, you might see a wire hanging out, and if you connect that to your laptop, a window will open and you can view the cameras around the building. Now the main entrances to your office are the door to your left, and the window to your right. You can also turn on the lights to see better in those places, and you can even close the door and window to prevent anything from coming in. But just close the door and window if you absolutely need to. You only have a limited supply of power during the night, and the company is trying to save on money, of course. Now using the cameras, you should use them to ensure the locations of the four ghosts. They may walk around the building and eventually appear at the door. Ok, um... I think that's all that needs to be said. Have fun, good night, and good luck." - Caleb, Night 1 Night 2 "Hello? Hello? Uh, well you made it to day 2. Congrats! Um, I'll try not to talk quite as long as I did yesterday as the ghosts are PROBABLY learning your behavior, and may become more active over time. However, as funny as it sounds, Molly herself won't walk around too much. Although I heard she likes it when it's dark, so run out of power if you want to see her again. *ahwm* I'm sorry, that wasn't very funny. Ok, I don't think there's anything else to... oh wait, I almost forgot!. Have you seen the main entrance camera? well, if you have, that's where Katie is. She'll actually start moving a lot more when you aren't LOOKING at her, so it's best to keep an eye on her in the cameras. I'm not sure why she doesn't like being watched, but I'm not a questioner. Anyways, good night and good luck." - Caleb, Night 2 Night 3 "Um, hello? Oh um... I'd better not take up too much of your time tonight. Things might start to get a little crazy tonight. Molly was nowhere to be found like the entire time, right? Well... I guess I was wrong about her not moving around. And she may attack FAST. So if you see her in the camera right outside the office, shut the right door as fast as you can. Uh... hey listen, I thought of something. If you ever happen the get caught by one of the ghosts, try playing dead. Then maybe they'll you're ALREADY dead and will leave you alone. Or maybe... if they thought you were already dead, they might try to do something to hide your body. Um... uh... y-y-you know what, just scrap that idea. It's best just not to get caught. Ok, I'll leave you to it." - Caleb, Night 3 Night 4 "Hello? Oh hey, you made it. Um... I wanted to tell you, thinks might start to get real tonight. The ghosts are going to start moving around a lot more, meaning there's going to be a lot more static on the cameras. If you haven't noticed yet, the ghosts can create static to block out their movement, and it might be a little hard to notice what's going on. Um... hey, do you think at six o'clock, you could walk around the food to find any more evidence? If not, I'm going to try to hold out until someone does. Maybe it won't be so bad. *sigh* I-I-I-I always wondered why that place seemed so deserted during the day, um... well, I should probably be going now, um... good night!" - Caleb, Night 4 Night 5 "Oh, hi. Well, last day on the job I suppose. Now you COULD take some overtime if you want. I don't know why you'd want to, but you can. But I wouldn't recommend it. You see, the doors get locked pretty good at night, so if you're in the mall at 12, there's really no way you can get out until 6. Anyways, that's all I really have to say tonight. Just to clarify, the ghosts seem to have bad eyesight from those white eyes, so just avoid eye contact. Good night for the final time, and I hope to see you tomorrow." - Caleb, Night 5 Night 6 "Hello? Um... you DO know you don't have to be there tonight, right? Well... I guess you're just very committed to the job or something. *chuckle* Anyway, as I said yesterday, you really can't get out now... listen, just repeat everything you did yesterday, and you'll be ok. Anyways, I should be going. Have a good night." - Caleb, Night Five Nights at Shea's 2 Caleb --no image-- Gender: Male Age: 14 Species: Human Starting location: Caleb's house Active on: N/A Appearance Caleb has slightly long black hair, and always where's a red shirt, black shorts and blue shoes. Behavior Caleb is only present in the intro story. Five Nights at Shea's 3 Caleb --no image-- Gender: Male Age: 16 Species: Human Starting location: Caleb's house Active on: Night 1, Night 2, Night 3, Night 4, Night 5, Night 6 Appearance Caleb has slightly long black hair, and always where's a red shirt, black shorts and blue shoes. Behavior Caleb is Sheas' guide and the person on the phone, he's also Employee #5 at the mall. Night 1 "Uh, hello? Hello? Hi? Um, Employee #5 here. Or Caleb, as you know me as. *chuckle* Yeah, me, Kyle, and Lydia are now official employees at the mall. Which is cool. But wanna know what's even better? The animatronics! Look at them! Just look at them on the cameras! Haven't seen such beauty? We actually thought of little nicknames for them. We named them "Molly the Singing Angel", "Jake the Bunny Guitarist", "Dylan the Muffin Man", and "Katie the Lovelady". I know it can get a little confusing, so to make things easier, we simply call them "Toy Molly", "Toy Jake", "Toy Dylan", and "Toy Katie". Heh heh. Anyway, um... about the animatronics, they might attack you as well, and thus, you must keep them far away. I'll explain why tomorrow, but for now, let me tell you how to preform your task. Now, we made the office a little... vulnerable due to budget restrictions. But we have a little feature in the security cameras. If one of the animatronics happens to enter the office, try shutting off one of the cameras. I know it sounds strange, but if you make a loud noise somewhere else in the building, that will lure the animatronic out of the office. Now currently, we only have Toy Molly and Toy Jake active. You see, Toy Dylan and Toy Katie actually have advanced navigation where they'd be able to escort customers out of the building if there was a fire. We're expecting to have them up and running by tomorrow, so just don't worry about them. Ok, I think that's it... yeah. Good luck and good night." - Caleb, Night 1 Night 2 "Hey, welcome back. Um, we managed to activate Toy Dylan and Toy Katie. Toy Dylan might just work the same way as Toy Molly and Toy Jake. However, he may only take a straight path to the office, so just keep an eye on him. Also, his eyes and mouth are a little loose so they MAY fall off him. As for Toy Katie, she has a little glitch in her system. But it makes her make her want to come out and... run at you... so yeah, just shut off one of the cameras to keep her away. By the way, the animatronics were all programmed to do something after hours. Toy Molly was programmed to fix anything broken, Toy Jake was programmed to restock the animatoaster, Toy Dylan was programmed to clean up after hours, and Toy Katie was programmed to bake the animatreats. So we've got ourselves AND the robots to do everything! Also, it's not required but recommended that regards to the reason the animatronics are trying to get to you. It's because once you get into their view, they will identify you as an animatreat. Confused? Well, if you've seen an animatreat, you would know that it's made out of six squares resembling the head, body, arms, and legs of a human. Although the similarities are EXTREMELY small, it's still enough to confuse the animatronics in this current state. Though, we try to go against this so that instead of putting you in the animatoaster, they would instead try to relocate you. In a way, it's kind of like cleaning you up as if you were floor food. Though the way the trash is relocated is that Toy Dylan would usually pick up the trash and drop it off. So if you were seen as trash... well you an see how that would end badly. But don't worry, we'll make sure you'll be fine. Now, what the animatreats normally do is they refresh the animatronics for the shows during the day, so they're not all weak and all. Now, the ghosts were put into a deep sleep, so they wouldn’t become a nuisance, and they’re stored WAY in the back. Ok, I think that's all for now. Have a fantastic night!” - Caleb, Night 2 Night 3 "Um... I have some bad news... the ghosts... they woke up. And they're all coming after you, so you need to be super careful tonight. The thing is though, the ghosts decayed a lot from being in a room for so long. Because when Lydia went in there to check on them, she found Jake's arm and Dylan's hands laying with each other in a puddle of blood. I know, it sounds pretty disgusting, and believe me, it is. But since the ghosts are waking up, they are likely to become active tonight. For some of them, you should just shut off one of the cameras to keep them away. Although, some are not fooled by the cameras. You should try hiding under the desk or something. As for Katie, you MIGHT want to keep an eye on the back room camera. She'll start coming out slow, but she MIGHT dash to the office. Now, let me tell you one thing: She is NOT fooled by the cameras. Now, this may sound a little stupid, but if she's sprinting toward you, shut off the power. The power WILL come back on eventually, but that's the only thing that will keep Katie away. I'm guessing you must shine your light at anything else that may enter the office once the power is off. *sigh* Just stay safe Shea. Ok... I think that's all... please stay safe." - Caleb, Night 3 Night 4 “Hey, we found out something. The animatronics seem to have their own lives. Like, they seem to be able to do anything that a human could do. I’m not sure how they could possibly be supernatural or something, or even just decide to do something, but it creeps me out. Um, how did it go with Katie? I mean, I'm just curious. They tried to remake Katie. Kids that saw the pictures of the ghosts in the halls really seemed scared of Katie. So they redesigned her toy counterpart to have more lighter skin, purple eyes, and pink blush, and decided to make her personality all about love! She’ll give hugs and kisses, and loves anything and everything. She’s my favorite of them all. Anyway, good night, and good luck.” - Caleb, Night 4 Night 5 “Hey there, welcome to your final day of work. I’m glad you didn’t get into any trouble in that office. Well, if you look on camera 9, did you notice the extra door? If you did, um… that’s where Golden Molly is… were not sure why she camps in that room, because WE sure didn’t put her there. Um, just don’t worry about her. If she does become active, I’d imagine she WOULD be fooled by the cameras? Or not? I'm not sure... she's who I always found most confusing. Just... see what you can do. Good night.” - Caleb, Night 5 Night 6 “Took some more overtime, huh? Man, you are a maniac. Er, in a good way I mean. Um… I just wanted to say the animatronics really seem to be malfunctioning, and they may be placed into New England Storage, which is supposed to be the warehouse where we store… stuff. I don’t know. Also, we MAY move our lab to the mall. There doesn’t seem to be enough space here at my house, so we’re going get a construction team to build and extra room for our lab. And with that statement, I should be leaving you to your overtime. Good luck.” - Caleb, Night 6 Five Nights at Shea's 4 Caleb --no image-- Gender: Male Age: 18 Species: Human Starting location: Caleb's house Active on: N/A Appearance Caleb has slightly long black hair, and always where's a red shirt, black shorts and blue shoes. Behavior Caleb can only be seen during the intro story. Five Nights at Shea's 5 - - - - - Nightmare at Shea's Caleb --no image-- Gender: Male Age: 18 Species: Human Starting location: Lobby Active on: Night 1, Night 2, Night 3, Night 4, Night 6, Night 7 and 8 if AI is 0-20 Appearance Caleb's appearance sure has altered. His eyes have been deformed to look evil-looking, and he lost his right hand, and his heels have been fused together. Behavior This is the only game in the FNaSh series where Caleb is considered an enemy. He starts in the lobby with Shea, Kyle, and Lydia. He'll waddle around the building until crawling into the left vent. If he's seen poking his head through, Mitch should shut off the lights in his office. Failing or neglecting to do so will make Caleb attack him, resulting a game over. Also, Mitch shouldn't leave the lights off for too long, otherwise his dread meter will go up too high and he'll be attacked by Lydia. Also, if Mitch is on Floor 2 or Sublevel 1, Caleb could possilbly crawl through the vent Mitch went through. He should seal the vent as quick as he can. Otherwise Caleb will attack him.Category:Five Nights at Shea's Category:Five Nights at Shea's 3 Category:Phone Calls Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans